Ray
Ray (abreviação de Raymond) é um personagem do filme da Disney de 2009, A Princesa e o Sapo. Ele é um romântico vagalume de Nova Orleães que auxilia o príncipe Naveen e Tiana em encontrar a Mama Odie para que ela possa curá-los de sua maldição. Ao mesmo tempo, tenta fazer os dois perceberem que estão apaixonados um pelo outro. Ele foi morto pelo Dr. Facilier e se juntou a Evangeline, a estrela da noite. Ele é dublado por Jim Cummings. Personalidade Agradável e atencioso, apesar de ser a mais pequena criatura no filme, ele tem o maior coração. Seu verdadeiro amor é a estrela da noite que ele chama de Evangeline. Alguns dos amores de Ray incluem música, cantar e entreter os hóspedes de todo o tipo. O vaga-lume também mostrou não ter medo real; ele ajudou a lutar contra os caçadores de rã atacando Tiana e Naveen, bem como lutando contra os demônios da sombra de Facilier sozinho. Ray também é extremamente generoso e concorda em ajudar Tiana e Naveen, sem qualquer recompensa esperada (embora ele recebe uma inesperada, no entanto). Embora inegavelmente doce, ele é um pouco excêntrico, muitas vezes mostrado ser muito excitável, apesar de situações graves. Além disso, quando irritado, sua luz dourada se torna uma cor vermelha brilhante. Como mencionado acima, ele é apaixonado por Evangeline, a estrela da noite, vendo-a como uma deusa e prova ser muito apegado a ela. Embora parecia que ela não era nada mais do que uma estrela, vaga-lumes foram revelados para tornar-se estrelas, uma vez que morrem, fortemente sugerindo que Evangeline era uma vez um vaga-lume real que acabou de falecer. No entanto, apesar de sua morte, o amor de Ray para ela continua a brilhar intensamente. Apesar de ser bastante excêntrico, Ray revela-se bastante inteligente e sábio, também parece ser muito mais velho do que o resto do elenco principal (com a exceção óbvia de Mama Odie). Com sua sabedoria, ele age como, não só um bom amigo, mas uma figura paterna para Tiana várias vezes ao longo do filme, especificamente através de momentos mais emocionais de Tiana como um sapo. Aparições ''A Princesa e o Sapo Um dia em Nova Orleães, um belo príncipe chamado Naveen foi transformado em sapo por um feiticeiro de vudu chamado Doutor Facilier. Pensando que ela era uma princesa, Naveen beijou uma garota chamada Tiana em uma tentativa de quebrar o feitiço. No entanto, tudo isso transformar Tiana em um sapo também. Os dois eventualmente acabar no pântano, conhecendo Louis o jacaré que decide ajudar os dois sapos, levando-os a Mama Odie para quebrar a maldição. Quando Tiana e Naveen sentem vontande de comer, eles tentam comer Ray. No entanto, eles não conseguem embaraçosamente, tendo as suas línguas amarradas. Além isso, Ray voa para ajudar. Depois que eles são livres, Ray se apresenta. Com todos saudados, Tiana e Naveen explicam a Ray que eles são realmente humanos e que eles precisam encontrar Mama Odie para quebrar a maldição lançada sobre eles pelo malvado Facilier. Ray percebe que eles estão indo na direção errada (como resultado de Louis) e se oferece para liderar o caminho, com a breve ajuda de sua família vaga-lume. Eventualmente, Ray oferece para levá-los pelo resto do caminho, permitindo que sua família volte para casa. Como eles continuam lá, Ray diz a Tiana, Naveen, e Louis sobre sua namorada, Evangeline. Após a descrição romântica, o grupo é atacado por caçadores de rã. Ray tenta expulsa-los, mas um dos caçadores derrota o vaga-lume, deixando-o inconsciente para o resto da batalha, que felizmente vencida por Tiana e Naveen. O vaga-lume é logo revivido por Louis. [[Arquivo:Princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-6816.jpg.jpg|thumb|250px|Ray canta ''Ma Belle Evangeline.]]Tiana e Naveen arrumam o jantar para o grupo e, depois, Evangeline aparece, tendo Ray chocado quando ele canta uma balada sobre sua amada. Durante isso, Naveen e Tiana começam a se apaixonar, para grande felicidade de Ray. O vaga-lume, assim como Louis, começa definindo um estado de espírito para os dois sapos, ajudando-os a perceber seus sentimentos. Infelizmente, o momento romântico é interrompido quando uma horda de demônios enviados por ataque do Doctor Faciler capturam o príncipe. O grupo logo é resgatado por Mama Odie, no entanto, que os leva para sua casa, um barco em uma árvore. Mama Odie informa a Naveen e Tiana que a única maneira para que eles se tornem humanos novamente é para Naveen ser beijado por Charlotte La Bouff (a melhor amiga de Tiana), que foi feita a princesa do Carnaval. Ray acompanha os amigos de volta para Nova Orleães, e durante isso, Naveen finalmente revela seus sentimentos por Tiana para Ray, para grande alegria deste último. Depois, Ray diz acidentalmente a Tiana a notícia, levando ela a sair e olhar para o príncipe para proclamar seu amor. No entanto, sem o conhecimento de Ray, Louis, e Tiana, Naveen foi raptado por demônios de Facilier e preso. Acontece que, o médico malvado quer roubar a fortuna de Charlotte La Bouff, fazendo dele o homem mais rico de Nova Orleães. Para isso, ele tem seu assecla, Lawrence, disfarçando-se como Naveen via mágica para se casar com Charlotte, herdando assim a fortuna de seu pai. Infelizmente, o plano estava quase pronto, como Tiana e Ray se deparam com Charlotte e que parecia ser Naveen em um carro alegórico prestes a se casar. Sentindo que Naveen traiu seu amor, com coração partido, Tiana sai de cena. Ray tenta convencê-la, mas ela não acredita, chamando Evangeline de nada mais do que uma estrela, dizendo a Ray para abrir os olhos antes que ele se machuque. Isso leva o vaga-lume às lágrimas, mas Ray se recusa a acreditar nela, e em vez disso vai para revelar a verdade. Ray descobre que o Naveen que esta prestes a se casar com Charlotte é realmente uma farsa, e heroicamente encontra o verdadeiro Naveen, libertanto ele, e coloca um fim na trama de Facilier. No entanto, o disfarce de Lawrence é ativado por um talismã vudu. A bugiganga é pega por Naveen e dada para Louis, que corre para Tiana como Facilier convoca seus demônios para detê-lo. thumb|250px|Ray se torna uma estrela, ao lado de Evangeline.Depois de entregar para a sua amiga, Ray luta com os demônios de Faciler, mas o doutor logo mal chega e esmaga Ray, fatalmente ferindo-o. O corpo ferido de Ray é recuperado por Louis, que o leva para a segurança. Após a morte de Faciler através do heroísmo de Tiana, este último se reúne com Naveen, mas o prazo de meia-noite já expirou, deixando os dois a permanecem rãs para sempre. No entanto, o casal decide não se importar, contanto que eles pudessem ficar juntos. Só então, Louis chega com Ray em suas palmas. A trágica notícia é entregue e Ray dá a sua despedida antes de, finalmente, ir em paz. Um funeral é realizado para o vaga-lume no pântano com sua família, Tiana, Naveen, e Louis. Como eles lamentam a morte de seu amigo, uma nova estrela brilhante aparece no céu à noite ao lado de Evangeline, identificado ela como Ray. Os familiares aplaudem o vaga-lume em êxtase para seu parente, e tudo está bem, como Ray finalmente recebeu seu desejo de estar com seu verdadeiro amor. ''Electric Holiday'' Ray faz uma participação especial no curta de animação durante os créditos finais com Tiana. Vídeo games ''The Princess and the Frog thumb|250px|Ray no vídeo game.Junto com o resto dos personagens do filme, Ray aparece na adaptação de vídeo game do filme, sendo destaque em vários mini-jogos com sua família de vaga-lumes, Louis, Tiana, Naveen, e Mama Odie. Durante a história principal do jogo, no entanto, Ray está ausente, já que a história tem lugar após os acontecimentos do filme. No entanto, durante o capítulo final, Tiana e Naveen tem primos vaga-lume de Ray em um espetáculo para Ray e Evangeline na noite do Restaurante de Tiana na abertura enquanto observavam sobre eles. Kinect Disneyland Adventures Ray faz uma participação sem falas menor durante o mini-game da ''Mickey's Soundsational Parade, como parte do balão de Tiana. Parques da Disney [[Arquivo:3814)7332))2.jpg|thumb|250px|Ray no Disney On Ice.]]Ray pode ser encontrado em uma pequena quantidade de programas. Sua canção Gonna Take You There tornou-se uma das canções mais usadas do filme e, muitas vezes tocada pela banda de Disneylândia. Apesar disso, no entanto, Ray realmente faz a sua única aparição ao vivo na Disney On Ice: Dare to Dream, onde na verdade não morre, mas junta-se ao longo de todo o show, incluindo no final. Semelhança a Ray também é destaque no filme da Disney Port Orleans Resort do Walt Disney World, bem como no Princess Fairytale Hall, no Magic Kingdom. ''World of Color'' Ray faz uma participação especial durante a cena de So Close entrando na hora do beijo de Tiana e Naveen no casamento. ''Mickey's Soundsational Parade'' Ray pode ser visto no desfile durante a bolha flutuante de Tiana ao lado de Louis e Naveen. Enquanto o flutuador passa, Ray canta Gonna Take You There. Trivialidades *A morte de Ray parece ser uma aparente referência a Peter Pan, depois que ele morre, ele se junta a seu amor Evangeline no céu e se torna a segunda estrela. *A morte de Raymond também pode ser uma referência para O Rei Leão, desde que Timão acredita que as estrelas são vaga-lumes. *Há muitas referências a Ray na construção do Restaurante de Tiana. As paredes das cabines de jantar e os faróis são em forma de vagalumes que são simbólicos quando Ray e sua família ajudam a Tiana e Naveen abaixo da casa de Mama Odie, os centros da mesa são acesos com flores que são simbólicas do tempo da sereneta de Ray para Naveen e Tiana na primeira dança, e o restaurante é principalmente decorado com ouro verde e iluminado como Ray. Isto implica que Tiana e Naveen ainda sentem falta dele. *Jim Cummings disse em uma entrevista que Ray é um de seus papéis favoritos e gostaria de fazer curtas estrelados pelo personagem. Ele disse que New Orleães é o seu lugar favorito. *Ray é semelhante a Sininho de Peter Pan no sentido de quando ambos sentem ciúmes, ficam extremamente vermelhos. *Esta é uma morte personagem da Disney muito rara que não é muito gráfica. Sua morte não é mostrado para ter peças gráficas, como Úrsula, que explodiu, mas só foi mostrada para ser atingida por um raio e depositada no fundo do mar, ou há alguns que não são mostrados para ter sido mortos, como Gaston (que só caiu do castelo da Fera para a morte, mas não foi mostrado para ter atingido o chão) ou a mãe de Bambi (que foi baleada por homem, mas não foi mostrada para ter sido baleada) ou existem alguns personagens que estão apenas indicados para estar mortos sem um arranhão, como Ray, Meg de Hércules, ou Mufasa, de O Rei Leão. *Como mencionado acima, Ray é destaque no Princess Fairytale Hall, em Walt Disney World, visto em um retrato de Tiana ao lado de um vaga-lume fêmea. Alguns fãs acreditavam que a vagalume fêmea é Evangeline, embora este não é o caso, já que é na verdade membro da família mais novo de Ray, Mimi. *De acordo com os comentários do DVD de A Princesa e o Sapo, durante as primeiras fases do filme, a idéia de um vaga-lume apaixonado por uma estrela sempre foi aparente, e quando Ron Musker e John Clements veio para dirigir, eles mantiveram a idéia. *Ao contrário de muitos outros personagens do filme, Ray também é fluente em francês. Categoria:Personagens de A Princesa e o Sapo Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Personagens de Comédia Categoria:Personagens que cantam Categoria:Homens Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Insetos Categoria:Wonderful World of Color Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens que voam Categoria:Animais Categoria:Personagens mortos Categoria:Personagens de vídeo games Categoria:Personagens do Disney On Ice Categoria:Mickey's Soundsational Parade Categoria:Electric Holiday Categoria:Tritagonistas Categoria:Personagens Icônicos Categoria:Adultos